Don't let go
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: *Adult content: NO lemons.* Yuki is lost and seeking his angel...hold me tight, don't let go...


The cold rush spread through him. Alighting his nerves, melting his brain and speeding his already frantic heart. The feeling was heaven...freedom...bliss. His eyes rolled back into his head and he could hear a gasp. Hands were shaking him, gripping his shirt and tugging so hard, he almost fell of his chair.

Go away...!

Swatting a hand, Yuki could feel it met something. Again the gasp sounded; this time sharper...almost like the sound someone would make if they were surprised then in pain. But Yuki didn't care. All he cared about right in that moment was the whirls of colour rushing through him, the sounds he could see – like fire flies buzzing across his vision. The whole of it was so beautiful, he wanted to cry. When Yuki brought his hands to his face, they came back wet with tears.

No...Not tears...blood. He was bleeding! Standing, he reached out for the one that was shaking him. Could feel soft, warm flesh. It was _her_!_ She_ could help him! When he tried to speak, rats came flooding out of the floor, the sink drains, even the light bulb was shattered and they came pouring out. Angry things with long teeth and sharp claws. Foam spilling out of their mouths, tears of blood out their red eyes.

That voice again...it was saying it was his fault...he did it.

Did what?

What did I do!?

Again he reached out for the flesh. For the one who he knew would keep him safe. This time though there was a deeper voice of a man...he was telling her to run away and lock herself with Kyo in Kyo's room.

Why...? He'll hurt her! Or do nasty things. One night when he couldn't sleep – he'd taken to many happy pills – he was looking for _her_. Then Yuki had really needed a hug. He was literally falling apart at the seams and only _her _hug would make him whole again. That's when he saw _it_. It was disgusting. Animalistic...they were just two animals – ants he could squash beneath his shoe. He realized that now. But at the time, it was the most ridiculous and hilarious thing in the world to Yuki. Seeking another route, he'd hid under the low table, a tight little spot where he found the hug he needed.

The rats finally stopped falling...but now came the cats. The cats were devouring the rats in an alarming rate, whole pawfulls, shoveling them in their mouths, fangs sharp as knives. These cats were black as night with eyes that shone like twin moons sunken in sickly faces. They reeked of death and rotting flesh. When they devoured the rats, they spoke his name. This voice was different...it belonged to... Akito...

Akito sticking him in that little room and whipping him with a cane stick. Yuki had tried to skip out on the New Years dinner. He was only five years old – he wanted to go outside and play with his friends. Not sit around with stuffy adults that smoked and drank too much.

He'd managed to get to the shoji door leading outside when Kyo came up from behind and grabbed his hand, a pleading look on his face. Yuki sighed, knowing that his orange haired cousin had to use the bathroom. _Now._

Wake up Yuki! Yu...ake...up!

That voice again. The pretty one that filled him with warmth and joy. _Real _warmth and joy, not the fake, cheap stuff that was brought on by the drugs.

One more pin prick, come on!

Go see the Candy Man, he'll make you feel all better!

Trying to kick at the cat slowly working its way up his leg, Yuki felt two iron rods press against his chest and pin him down.

No! The cats would climb all over, devour him, just like the rats!

A sharp pain on his cheek. Slowly, as if waking from a dream, the cats, rats – the sound he saw and colour he felt...all of it disappeared. Slowly his blurred vision became clear and he could see a white and black haired man sitting on his chest, another black haired man sitting on his legs. On his arm, knelt an orange haired man with red eyes. Tears were running down all their faces. All of them, except the face of the man sticking the needle in his arm.

What are you doing?! I can't go back, the cats will devour me! Let go! Get off!

Yuki, it's Hatori – do you understand?

Fuck off!

More pressure was applied to his arm where the orange haired bastard was kneeling. Pain shot down his arm, then numbness through his whole body. Slowly he was slipping away...

Yuki, this is just a sedative...you're gonna make it through this...we're all here.

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed, was his brown haired, blue eyed guardian angel. The siren who's song had saved him. Reaching out, he rested a hand against her tear stained cheek before it slipped off and he slept. Just before falling to darkness, one word slipped passed his numb lips...

Tohru...


End file.
